


Kitten

by sister_wolf



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do this just to test me, don't you?" Fraser demanded.</p><p>Dief answered him with a short, sharp bark.  Ripping open the velcro tabs at the collar of his dress uniform, Fraser answered impatiently, "This is <em>not</em> the same, and you very well know it.  Bringing home a stray kitten is <em>nothing</em> like moving in with Ray."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  For [](http://lynnmonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**lynnmonster**](http://lynnmonster.livejournal.com/)'s drabble request, several months late and quite a bit longer than a drabble. Warnings for schmoop and gratuitous cute animals

"You do this just to test me, don't you?" Fraser demanded.

Dief answered him with a short, sharp bark. Ripping open the velcro tabs at the collar of his dress uniform, Fraser answered impatiently, "This is _not_ the same, and you very well know it. Bringing home a stray kitten is _nothing_ like moving in with Ray."

Ignoring him, Dief lowered his muzzle and continued giving a bath to the tiny scrap of brown and grey fur that Fraser could only assume to be a kitten, given its eardrum-piercing yowl and ridiculously oversized, triangular ears.

The sound of keys in the lock heralded Ray's arrival, bearing a heavy paper bag that smelled distinctively of Chinese food. Ray dropped his keys on the table by the door and headed for the kitchen, detouring to give Fraser a quick kiss and a soft "hey," before setting the take-out on the kitchen counter and grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.

Leaning against the archway that led to the kitchen, Ray opened his beer and casually asked, "So what's up? You look pissed."

"Diefenbaker brought home something he shouldn't have," Fraser answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Dief answered him with a smug woof.

"What did he—oh!"

The kitten wandered unsteadily a few steps away from Dief before sitting down and yowling piteously, staring up at Ray. Fraser watched with a feeling of impending doom as Ray's face softened into the unmistakable look of 'Awww! Little baby animal!' Setting his beer down, Ray crouched in front of the kitten, reaching out a hand to be sniffed.

"Hey, what's your name, little guy?" Ray crooned, sitting down tailor-style and picking up the kitten. The kitten, clearly recognizing the easily manipulated human in the room, responded with a loud, motor-like purr all out of proportion to its tiny body.

Fraser sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't have a name, because it is _not_ staying. Dief will return the kitten to wherever he found it, and that's that."

"Dief, where'd the kitten come from?" Ray asked, cuddling the devious feline to his chest. Dief responded with a low grumble, flattening his tail. "Stray, huh? No way, Fraser."

"Well, then, we'll take it to the animal shelter—"

"And he'll end up getting put to sleep. No."

"You don't even like cats—"

"Yeah, I do. Ouch! Awww, he's a fierce little thing," Ray said, looking down at the kitten with a ridiculously smitten expression, considering the fact that it had just latched onto his hand with all four paws and started gnawing on his fingers.

He was doomed. Fraser mournfully envisioned cat fur coated uniforms and shredded furniture in his future.

Growing bored with Ray's hand, the kitten scrambled up his shirt to perch on his shoulder, purring loudly and butting its head against Ray's neck. Ray squirmed and protested when the kitten started to lick his ear. "Hey! What is it with animals and my ears?" he asked, gently disentangling the kitten's claws from his shirt.

"Well, they _are_ exceptionally attractive ears," Fraser said, unconsciously running his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip.

"You think my ears are attractive?" With effortless grace, Ray unfolded himself from the floor, holding the kitten to his chest with one hand.

"Very much so, yes. In fact, I find everything about you…"

"Attractive?" Ray asked, standing very close to him.

Fraser reached out one hand to draw him nearer, then tipped his head to the side and traced his tongue around the edge of the ear that the kitten had not licked. "Yes," he whispered directly into Ray's ear, feeling him shiver.

Ray turned his head and caught him in a kiss that started out playful and became increasingly passionate. He captured Fraser's lower lip and nibbled on it gently, then licked his way into Fraser's mouth. Tangling his tongue with Ray's, Fraser tried to pull Ray fully against him, but was interrupted by an indignant yowl. Pulling back, he scowled at the kitten, which mewed at him impertinently and then proceeded to scramble out of Ray's hold and up the serge to Fraser's shoulder.

Ray grinned at him, snickering under his breath. "All I need is a camera, Frase. The look on your face…"

Fraser raised an eyebrow at him. "Keep in mind that I know where the pictures from your second-grade school play are hidden, Ray."

Ray winced. "Not the—"

"Yes. The bunny costume."

"I was seven! We were doing _Winnie the Pooh_! I had no choice!" Smirking, Ray hooked a finger in Fraser's Sam Browne and tugged him closer, kissing him between words as he muttered, "You bring a Mountie home for dinner and you pay and pay and…"

On his shoulder, the kitten purred and kneaded its claws into his epaulet, as Fraser slowly and thoroughly kissed Ray into speechlessness.


End file.
